The Story of the Stars
Note: This story isn't about cats. It's about coyotes. Dunno why, just wanted to NOT write another cat story. Warriors gets involved in this later in the story. HawkeyRawr! LOL 01:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) The Story of the Stars By: Hawkfire98 Cast of characters Tribe of Falling Moon Star: old coyote covered in scars and piercing orange eyes. Pack leader. Pack Warriors Blood: old male coyote Moonlight: pretty female coyote with soft eyes. Mother of Luna and Slash. Reed: black male coyote Rabbit: younger male coyote Squirrel: young female coyote. Mother of Fang. Claw: old male coyote Granite: very young male coyote Flint: beautiful female coyote with sharp green eyes Pups Luna: black female pup with unusual blue eyes Slash: small male pup with large dark eyes Fang: large male pup Tribe of Rising Fire Yelp: female coyote with long claws. Pack leader. Pack Warriors Ginger: old female coyote with large orange eyes Bird: gray male coyote Prick: male coyote. Nick's twin brother. Nick: female coyote. Prick's twin sister. Mother of Thorn, Mud, and Beetle. Shadow: jet-black male coyote Slice: old male coyote Blueberry: young dark female coyote. Mother of Stick. Pups Thorn: golden-brown male pup Mud: brown male pup with large dark eyes Beetle: black female pup Stick: male pup. Basic Dialogue This story is about a young pup and her brother born into the Tribe of Falling Moon to Moonlight and Star. A time of drought has conquered the two Tribes. She is unique among the others and is talked about behind her back. Star, the pack leader, believes that she should be killed. Luna turns for help to an unusual ally when she figures out his plans, and goes on a journey to find a new home. Luna may be the bravest coyote in the wilderness. This story takes place in Abilene, Texas. Prologue It was a chilly night after Moonlight gave birth to Star's pups. They already had opened their eyes and were pawing at her belly for milk. She sighed and rested her shaggy head on the ground. What would Star do to her once he figured out that he had pups? Moonlight shuddered at the thought and propped herself up to look at her pups. One was black with unusual blue eyes, whom she had called Luna. The other was shaggy and strong like his father. She named him Slash. Moonlight narrowed her eyes at Luna who was busily beating at her brother with strong paws to get to her milk. Pups should never have blue eyes! It was a bad omen, according to Star. Moonlight wrapped her tail around her son and daughter as they neared her muzzle. It was bad enough for Luna to have blue eyes, but what would Star do to her when he figured out? Slash batted away her tail and explored around the nursery. Sighing, Moonlight rested her bright yellow gaze on the wilderness beyond. Trees hung over every rabbit-length of the ground. The ground was hard and sandy, occationally covered by a ragged plant. They were going through a drought. The Tribe hadn't had rain in three moons. Moonlight batted away her pups and walked out of the nursery to take a walk. It hurt to swallow because her throat was sand-dry. Star called this time, "A time of death." Moonlight batted irratibly at a firefly that had settled in her neck fur. Maybe she should take her pups somewhere else until the rain returned. Her pups would be full-grown by then, hopefully. Moonlight rested her gaze on the Abilene sky. Stars of all colors and sizes dotted the sky and occationally a shooting star would catch her eyes. The moon was claw-shaped, which meant the start of a new moon. Digging her claws into the ground, Moonlight let out a hefty bark that echoed along the field. Cows who were grazing steadily looked up at her call and instantly darted away to let her through. A calf was kicking desperately at the ground, trying to free himself from a bramble caught around his leg. Blood roared in Moonlight's ears. "Blood..." she croaked. Hunger knawed at her belly like a maggot in an apple. Moonlight bared her teeth at the calf's mother who was shouldering her way through to help the struggling calf. The mother let out a bellow and kicked its long, skinny legs at her. Moonlight gasped as the breath was knocked out of her but leaped back to her paws, ready for prey. Enough of this! Foam and saliva dripped from Moonlight's jaws as she leaped at the calf, fastening her long teeth in its neck. The mother let out a roar and stomped her feet to the ground dangerously close to Moonlight, but she didn't care. She spat the calf out at the mother stomped on her tail and whipped around to face her. "This is MY prey!" she snarled. The cow shook her head angrily. "This is MY son. Go back to Tribe. Not allowed here." Fury slashed a hole in Moonlight and she leaped at the mother cow, digging her claws in deep. She let out a bellow and tried to shake Moonlight off. The calf stuggled to his paws panting and tried his best to get Moonlight off of his mother. Dizzy, Moonlight let go and slumped to the ground. The cowboy was dashing over with a shotgun clutched tight in his hand. He screamed as he saw Moonlight on the ground and picked up his gun. The calf bent over her with a flash of triumph in his eyes. "Nice try," he rasped. Gun shots rang in Moonlight's ears and she leaped to her paws with a howl and ran off, her paws barely skimming the ground. The cows bellowed and snickered at her as she ran off. "What a chicken-hearted turkey!" the calf shouted. Moonlight sighed and dashed into the nursery, breathing heavily. Luna and Slash were waiting, jaws wide. "No prey tonight," she growled. Curling up over the moss, she worried about her pups. Would they survive the night? She tucked a paw over her muzzle. Should they leave the Tribe for good and find a better home? Chapter One: In the shadows of the night Luna clawed at the turkey, fur bristling. He let out an outragous gobble and flapped his wings to get away. Luna was too fast. She snapped his neck with a hefty blow of her claws. Her mouth watered as she unleashed the flooding scents of warm prey. She tore off a mouthful and chewed it slowly, letting the flavors sink in. A few other turkey were stirring in their roosting tree, alarmed from the gobbler's warning call. I should save some for Moonlight and Slash, she thought. Taking the warm prey up in her jaws, she slunk through the night, shadows flooding over her black pelt. Moonlight always treated her with respect, and Slash was a little frightened of her. Luna always felt like a loner. Everybody treated her like she was some terrible gift to the Tribe. A couple of cows stood in Luna's way and quickly scurried from her as she snarled at them. A large female cow stood in her way looking solemn and calm as Luna glared at her. "Get out of the way, new-kill!" Luna barked. The cow lowered her head to Luna's height. Luna flinched from the stench that came off of her. "I said MOVE!" Luna leaped and clawed at the cow's ears, dropping the turkey. The cow stomped on Luna's tail, making her shriek with pain and fall on the ground. She leaned closer to the black coyote. "Nobody tells us what to do anymore," the cow rumbled. "We make our own decisions." Angered, Luna grasped her foreleg and yanked. The cow fell with a heavy huff. "You do what I tell you, or I will kill each and every cow and calf here," Luna threatened. She scrabbled to her hooves, glaring at Luna. "You may pass tonight, but we will not allow you any longer," she warned. Picking up the turkey, Luna shoved her way out of the cows and into the field. "We won't allow you!" The cow bellowed behind her. Luna felt a pit of worry grow inside of her. What did the cow mean? Moonlight was play-fighting with Slash, and dug her claws in his shaggy fur. Slash let out a playful yelp and rolled over, throwing Moonlight off of him. Luna entered the cave, eyes wary. She dropped a large turkey in front of the two coyotes. "Eat up," she barked. Moonlight sensed worry from her pup. "What's the matter, nutkin?" Luna glared up at her mother. "Those filthy bags of flies threatened me on the way home. They said. . . " "Don't listen to them!" Moonlight's sudden snarl caught Luna off guard. Startled, Luna stepped back. "They said they won't allow us to order them around anymore!" she yelped. Moonlight roared in fury. "Those cows don't need to order US around! They were always stirring up trouble." Slash's muzzle dripped with blood from the turkey. "Enough arguing, eat the prey!" Moonlight thrusted her muzzle into the turkey's soft flesh and tore off a mouthful. Luna cuffed her brother's ear. "Or else you will eat it all?" she teased. "You would look like a cow!" Slash glared at her with teasing eyes. "Oh yeah? Well this cow is going to eat YOU!" He thrusted his legs into her chest and Luna huffed in amusement. She stepped on his tail, letting him yelp. "Well cows are too lazy and clumsy to get a big bad coyote like me!" Slash tripped her with his forelegs. "But they CAN eat you!" Luna screeched in pain as Slash stepped on her sore tail. "Moonlight, he hurt my tail!" she wailed. Moonlight growled and batted Slash's ear. "I'm sure he didn't mean to," she barked. Slash's eyes were hurt. "Sorry, Luna." he whimpered. Luna's tail was throbbing and she whipped around to make sure it wasn't bleeding. "What happened to your tail before your brother stepped on it?" Moonlight growled gently. "That big ugly female cow stomped it when I caught the turkey," Luna explained. "Well, we certainly have a war with cows, don't we?" Slash interuppted. "Let's go tear them into pieces!" His paws scrabbled helplessly as Moonlight sank her teeth into his scruff. "I agree they are annoying and rude, but that gives us no reason to attack them TONIGHT. I never said we wouldn't." Slash's once-disappointed eyes gleamed with excitement. Luna tipped her head to one side. "Should we tell Star?" Moonlight glared at her, making Luna shudder. "Never tell Star anything." Chapter Two: The Cows Raid Luna stretched her jaws wide open in a yawn. Moonlight was standing above her, eyes wide with alarm. "Get out of here, Luna! There's not much time!" Slash was racing around the den, letting out excited yelps and growls. "The cows are raiding! I will kill them all in a single blow," he barked. Luna flinched and leaped to her jaws. "The cows are raiding?" she gasped. Moonlight rolled her eyes. "Otherwise your brother wouldn't be saying that," she snapped. "Get up and run to a different area. Take your brother with you. Hurry!" Luna growled and stepped up to her mother. "I'm staying. Our Tribe is in trouble, and you want me to RUN? Well I'm not!" Moonlight's eyes flashed and she slashed Luna's muzzle with her claws. "Don't argue with me in a time of emergency! Look, the cows are coming over the field in a large herd! GET OUT!" she roared. Luna's muzzle dripped with blood from her mother's blow and she impatiently shook the droplets onto the ground. Slash was watching with wide eyes. Suddenly, the ground tremored below her paws. Slash let out a ferocious howl as cows appeared over the horizon, snorting and bellowing. Small calves ran beside them, their skinny legs pumping as they neared the Tribe's camp. "No!" Luna yowled. Slash dug his claws into the ground. Moonlight's eyes grew wide. "It's too late to run. You'll have to stay and fight, and possibly die now," she growled. Luna flinched. The mother cow that had attacked her was in the lead! Letting out a battle cry, Luna flung herself at the cow, slashing her claws down her sides. The cow let out a battle bellow and the other cows charged into the clearing. Several Tribe members leaped into battle with high pitched yelps and furious howls. Star crouched on his den, his yellow eyes wide. "How dare you attack our peaceful camp!" he roared. The mother cow knocked Luna off of her with a heavy blow and looked up at him. "We are tired of being pushed and ordered by your Pack Warriors. We are tired of sitting there and watching our kin get eaten alive by your filthy bunch. We have come to take back what is ours!" The other cows and calves behind her let out loud bellows of agreement. Blood ran down Slash's tail where a cow had stomped on it. "I see what you mean, Luna," he whimpered. Luna leaned against her brother, sharing her warmth with him. The cows had charged into battle once more, wrestling with the full grown coyotes. The females crouched protectively over their pups, teeth bared. Moonlight shoved them into battle with her muzzle and leaped on the mother cow talking to Star, clawing at her head. The mother cow let out a roar and shook blood droplets from her head. She threw her head side to side, allowing Moonlight to be shaken loose and slump to the ground. "Mother!" Slash and Luna charged at the mother cow. Luna dived under her and slashed her belly with her claws while Slash leaped on her back and sank his teeth into her filthy pelt. Moonlight scrabbled to her paws, eyes shining with gratitude at her pups, then charged at another cow who was stomping on Flint's tail. The mother cow fell to the ground with a heavy thud, enough to send Slasha and Luna soaring in the air. They landed on her neck, snarling. "I give up!" The mother cow wailed. "You win. Keep the land, and feed your young." Luna rolled her eyes. Cows don't give up this easily. Category:Hawkey's Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Series